


What is the Feeling?

by Pacifist_Pinnapple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lots of tears, Love Triangles, Rivals, Season 3 Spoilers, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifist_Pinnapple/pseuds/Pacifist_Pinnapple
Summary: In the story, 'What is this Feeling?', Marinette is hurt by an action her superhero partner did to her after an akuma fight. She doesn't know how her feelings will react to her new found love. Marinette will go through a hard and emotional time, she doesn't know what to do. Who is this new found love? Will Marinette be okay? Don't worry, all these questions you have will be answered when you read my story 'What is this Feeling?'!





	What is the Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my new story, "What is this Feeling?', if you have any comments or recommendations feel free to leave it in the comment section below, a kudos will always be appreciated, I am willing to expand my horizons for all of you guys to make you more enjoyed and happy with my work. This is supposed to be a one shot fanfiction but if the comments say differently I will make this a series. Now onto the story!

_No. This can't be happening._

After the akuma fight with Onichan was over. Ladybug did the regular fist bump.

Cat Noir, on the other hand, had picked up Kagami into a bridal like position.

This made him reject Ladybug's fist in the air.

Ladybug doesn’t usually feel jealous or disappointed but today was different.

She swung back home with tears welling up in her eyes.

When she made it to her balcony she detransformed. The tight spandex suit now disappeared, letting her usual t-shirt and cuffed jeans show. 

She started breathing heavy. Starting to choke from her dry throat. Marinette’s knees let out, she fell onto the floor. She formed herself into a shape of a ball, putting her knees to her face. Her hands made there way under the space in the middle of her face and knees.

She wanted to block herself from the real world.

“Marinette.” Tikki began. “What’s wrong?”

“Tikki.” Marinette said. “I’m a terrible human being.” She tilted her head up so she could see Tikki float around. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

“Why do you say that?”

“I like two boys at the same time.” Marinette sniffed.

“Oh. Who? Adrien and Luka?”

“No, no. I think I like-” Marinette stopped. Her head was pounding and she was having a meltdown. 

 _Flap. Flap._ Is all she heard.  

She panicked. She needed to calm down. Hawkmoth’s powers wouldn’t take control of her.

 _Slow down. Take a deep breath._

Marinette stood up, stepping back a little to see the purple butterfly inches away from her purse. 

She made her way to the patio chair, lying down. She let out a small sigh seeing the animal fly out into the distance. She could have transformed into Ladybug but she wasn’t in the mood.

“Who Marinette?” Tikki questioned. She did notice the butterfly but more times than one Marinette had avoided the evil creature. Tikki trusted her to stay calm in these situations.

“I-I think I like Cat Noir.” Marinette mumbled.

“Marinette, you know what I told you."

"I know."

"Why did you cry?”

“Did you see what he did to me today Tikki? He rejected me because he wanted to take care of Kagami.”

“Marine-” Tikki was cut off.

“He must know her personally or else he wouldn’t have done that. Am I not good enough or that good looking as Kaga-”

“Stop.” Tikki reassured her, cutting off Marinette. “Your overthinking this. You shouldn’t change the way you act or look to get a guy. You don’t even know who he is.” Tikki put a hand over her mouth realizing what she just said.

The truth came out hard. Those words put a knife in Marinette’s heart. Cat Noir has always wanted to reveal their identities. Marinette just wasn’t ready. She’s afraid that he will be disappointed it’s her.

“I know but-” Marinette stopped herself.

“But?” Tikki encouraged.

“I just don’t know anymore. I thought Cat was just a friend. He felt like a brother to me.” Marinette stopped to put her thoughts into words. “I-I can’t help but think in his civilian form if he flirts or makes those jokes to other girls, he sure does it to me. I feel like I’m important to him, in a way.” A small blush had appeared on Marinette’s cheeks from thinking about Cat Noir.

“And?”

“Why do you say and?”

“There’s more to what your saying Marinette, continue.”

“Fine. Today he reminded me a lot like Adrien.”

“Really?” Tikki said, a dash of happiness laced in her voice.

“Yes, really. You know that day when Adrien confessed he had feelings for Kagami to me?”

“Yeah. What are you getting at?”

“Well, when Kagami first showed up that’s when she got akumatized as Riposte. Cat Noir looked like he was challenging her. He somehow knew her fighting skills.”

“Mhm.”

“Just like Adrien knew Kagami’s skills from the fight that day. Cat Noir usually backs off and isn’t that physical with other akumas. With Kagami he always makes it hard on her getting in specific spots to see how she would react.”

“Well that’s his fighting style. He analysis the way each akuma fights so if they get akumatized again he would know there advantages and disadvantages.”

“Exactly. That reminds me of Adrien’s fighting style in fencing, he always analysis's his opponent.”

“Okay. So…”

“So… I don’t know. It was just a silly theory anyways. Who knows Cat Noir might be a person in Adrien’s fencing class.”

“Yeah. No kidding.” Tikki said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She was trying to resist the urge to slap a hand over her face and tell Marinette the truth. She knew that time would have to tell.

 

-

 

About twenty minutes had passed. Marinette still couldn't get her thoughts straight. 

She had stayed outside long enough though.

“Okay Tikki, let's go back inside.” Marinette explained. Though, she was still standing and had arms propped on the railing.

“Wait, Marinette?"

“Yes Tikki?”

“Are you sure your okay?”

Marinette didn’t know if she was okay or not. She was glad Tikki was keeping an eye on her and always made sure if she was okay. “Yeah, I’m… fine.”

“Good.” Tikki said, about to disappear into Marinette's bedroom.

“Wait, Tikki?"

“Yes, Marinette?”

“Spots On.”

 

-

 

Transforming into Ladybug felt wrong at the moment but she felt trapped in her home. Not in the bad way, of course, Cat Noir once sat on her railing during the akumatization of Glaciator. The result made Marinette feel trapped in the proximity.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop of each house, she passed by the Agreste mansion. On the way she saw Adrien look at her through the window. She desperately wanted to go in but she didn’t want to bother him from his daily activities.

Making it to her destination she sat down on the railing almost at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

She detransformed and let the surrounding air engulf her once more. 

She went the back way around so people couldn’t spot her. She wanted some privacy, she wanted to get away from the camera’s. 

Marinette also wanted to get away from the truth. The truth of knowing that Adrien liked someone else and Cat Noir, well she didn’t who he was under that black mask.

She loved that Cat Noir was so caring and kind to the akumatized victims. She’s always loved one with a kind heart and someone who cares for others. Adrien, on the other hand, was the same way, kind and caring.

Her head couldn’t take this anymore she was sick of all the feelings. It was impossible to get rid of them.

 _The two boys are so similar to each other._ Marinette groaned. _Why does this have to be so hard!?_

She would get through this, _right?_

Yeah. She would be okay.

Marinette would get through this the easy or the hard way.


End file.
